Mischief Managed
by jjiillll
Summary: Ella Elkin's family has always been close with the Weasley family. What is Ella to do when she realizes that she actually has feelings for a Weasley who is so close to her that he's like her older brother?     Should she follow her heart or her brain?
1. Chapter 1

"Well, here we are, sweethearts!" my mother said, looking up at the Burrow. "You have fun, okay? Tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I said 'hello', okay?"

"Mom, don't be silly. Come inside with us. You haven't seen them in forever!" I laughed, unbuckling my seatbelt. "Plus, Arthur will want to hear all about how over the summer Dad taught you how to drive a car!"

"Oh, fine... If you insist," my mom winked, getting out of the vehicle.

I, Ella Elkins, am just an average teenager - I'm a half-blood witch - my mother being a pureblood witch, and my father, a muggle. My mother, Crystal, went to school with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when she was younger and they were great friends. Then, when my three siblings and I turned out to be witches and wizards, both of our families were thrilled and all became very, very close. Sometimes, us Elkin children would stay with the Weasley's - sometimes the Weasley children would stay with the us. It just depended on the matter.

I adored the Weasley family, though. They all treated me, and her siblings, like family. My three siblings are Jacob, Caden, and Ava, all of whom go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, also. Jacob is a 7th year, in his last year of Hogwarts. We didn't always get along the best, but he was always there for me whenever I needed an older brother. I am starting 4th year of Hogwarts, the same year Ronald Weasley, one of my best friends, is in. Caden is starting his 2nd year of Hogwarts and Ava is finally starting her 1st year. Both of my younger siblings cling to my side basically, but I never mind. I love having such a close bond with my younger siblings.

Mom, Jacob, Caden, Ava, and I all walked up to the Burrow, Hogwarts things in hand, and Mom knocked on the door. Quickly, Mrs. Weasley answered the door.

"Oh my! The Elkins family at my doorstep? I haven't seen them in here almost a year!" Mrs. Weasley joked, holding the door open for my family and me. "Where is John at?"

"Oh, he's back at home with the dogs," Crystal laughed.

"Well, it's so nice to see you Crystal!" Molly laughed, pulling her old best friend into a hug. "You four can go put your things in the rooms - you know where they're at."

See, us Elkin children always had set rooms to stay in whenever we stayed at the Burrow, seeing as how we stayed here for half of our childhood. Ava and I stayed in Ginny's room, Jacob stayed in Fred and George's room, and Caden was forced to stay in Ronald's room, to his disliking, because he was two years younger than Ron was himself. Molly, however, didn't have a care in the world about how Ron thought about the rooming arrangements.

"Alright, thanks!" I said before going up the stairs to Ginny Weasley's room with Ava at my heels. Once we arrived to the small room the door was wide open, with Ginny and Hermione both in it already.

"Ella!" they both shrieked at the same time and ran over to me, attempting to pull me into a bear hug at the same time.

"Ginny! Hermione!" I gasped back. "Excuse me, I've got something to do."

They both let go and looked at me. "What?"

"Breathe," I said jokingly, letting out a big breath. "And put my things down!"

"Sorry," Ginny giggled. "We've just missed you all summer!"

"And Ava!" Ginny said, picking up Ava in her arms. "How was your summer?"

"Good!" Ava said, showing a toothy grin.

"That's good! Are you excited for your very first year of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, walking towards her and Ginny.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous," Ava said, laughing. Then she ran to her things and dumped out her suitcase full of clothes.

"Ava, we're only staying for a night! Then we're going to the Quidditch World Cup with Arthur, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Jacob, Caden, Ginny, and me!" I said, walking over to her clothes and throwing them back in her bag.

"Oh yeah..." Ava said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the funny smirks Ginny and Hermione had on their faces. Suddenly, Hermione mouthed, 'We need to talk to you - alone.' towards me. I nodded swiftly and turned towards Ava.

"Ava! I have an idea!" I said. "How about you go find Caden in Ron's room and you two go downstairs and see mommy before she leaves, okay? Or, like, get something to eat. You know Caden likes to eat!"

"Okay..." Ava said, raising an eyebrow, then quickly walking out of the room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Have you seen Fred yet?" Hermione asked, with a small wink.

"No..." I said, walking back towards my bed. "Why?"

"Well, we - Ginny and I - just kind of think you two have something going on," Hermione said once more.

Suddenly, my clothes began to really fascinate me. "Nope, just friends."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"Yep, why would I lie to you two?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Hermione said dreamily.

"Trust me, Hermione. Me and Fred -" I started, but got cut off.

"You and Fred what?" came a very familiar voice. I turned around and saw Fred and George Weasley standing in the doorway, a sly grin across their faces.

"Definitely going to get a great big hug when I see him and George!" I said on the spot and ran over towards the twins, engulfing them into big hugs.

As I rested head between the boys' shoulders, I felt quite at home again. I truly felt happiest when I was at the Weasley's.

Once the three of us parted, I felt myself blush slightly so I turned my head quickly, so the twins wouldn't notice. Hermione and Ginny gave an identical what-did-we-tell-you look. I being the mature young woman that I am, stuck out my tongue at the two.

"Ella Elkin! Why wasn't I told one of my best friends was here?" came the familiar voice of Ronald Weasley.

"Ronald!" I shouted and ran towards him. I always called him by Ronald because I simply found the name 'Ronald' more fitting than Ron. Ron, of course, disagreed, but I truly did not care.

Since Ron and I were the same age, Ron was the Weasley that I was truly with the most, and the one I was closest with.

"Where is Harry?" I asked, as Ron and I parted.

"We're about to go get him now, actually," Arthur said, walking into the now overly crowded bedroom.

"Arthur!" I smiled, hugging him, also. He was like the wizard dad I never had - literally. The best thing about having a witch for a mother and a muggle for a Dad, however, was just the fact that I got a little of column A and a little of column B. I learned magic, while still knowing all the little muggle tricks, which surprising came in handy quite often.

"How you doin' kiddo. Your mom just got done explaining to me about Muggle cars," he said with a laugh. "Amazing how they get by without magic."

"Yeah, well, if you grow up without magic, it doesn't seem so bad. Muggles are smarter than what we think, y'know," I chuckled.

"Perhaps," he said with a smile.

"We're going to meet Bill, Charlie, and Percy at the World Cup tomorrow," George said, as he noticed my eyes wander across the room. I was super close with Bill and Charlie, but Percy was more like... a nuisance to us all more than anything. But deep down, I knew he wasn't just a prat. I smiled at George, just as Mom and Mrs. Weasley ran upstairs.

"Boy, it's crowded," my mom said in a deep breath. "Anyways, I'm going to have to get going! Transporting the muggle way isn't as quick as apparating."

"Or, if you want, Arthur can bewitch your car to fly, let you apparate, and Ronald and Harry can fly it back for you," I said with a wink, as Ronald's ears turned bright pink.

"I'll pass," mom said with a small smile. "Anyways, I need to go now. I already said goodbye to Jacob, Caden, and Ava. Now just my little Ella and I'll be off!"

"Bye, mom, love you," I said, giving her a hug.

"Bye, Crystal. Have a safe drive back!" Arthur said, hugging her after me and kissing her head.

"Bye everyone!" Mom yelled and hurried down the stairs.

"Well, Fred, George, Ron, we better go get Harry real quick, then," Arthur said quickly. "It's about five."

"Okay, Dad," George said, he and Fred both stuck their hands in their pockets. I saw a slight bulge in them. Giving the twins a questioning look, they just winked and walked out of the room.

I looked around the room and smiled once more, then slowly walked over to my bed, and flopped down onto it.

"It's good to be back home."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ella! Ella, wake up! We've got to go to the World Cup! C'mon!" came the voice of Ginny.

"Tomorrow," I murmured, turning over.

"ELLA!" Hermione shouted, throwing a pillow at me.

"HERMIONE!" I shouted back, putting a pillow over my head.

I heard Hermione and Ginny whispering to each other, then one of them left the room. I smiled as I attempted to drift back off into dream-land. However, that didn't happen. Moments after someone left the room, I heard a lot of giggling and two people were jumping up and down on the bed.

"Get up!"

"Up, up!"

"Fred, George! Get off my bed!" I said without looking up.

"You better get up right now or I'll carry you out of this room," Fred said sternly, just as he and George stopped jumping. I completely ignored him and suddenly I felt myself lifted from the bed.

"Okay, [i]okay[/i]. I'm up. Bloody hell, Fred," I said, looking at him.

"Well, we need to go watch the WORLD CUP!" he said, letting me back down and high-fiving George.

"Okay, well get out, you bloody gits, so I can get changed," I said, throwing a pillow at them.

"Fine," they said in unison, then walked out. I sighed, threw my hair up in a pony tail, put on my makeup, and got [url=.com/cgi/set?id=27899989]changed[/url]. Then, I walked downstairs and saw everyone eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Ella," Molly said, while making eggs the muggle way.

"'Morning, Mrs. Weasley," I smiled, sitting at the table next to Jacob.

"Where's Ron and Harry?" I asked, looking around the kitchen, seeing everyone there but him.

"Still sleeping," Arthur sighed. "Will you go wake them?"

"Sure thing," I said, getting up and going to Ronald's room. I knocked on the door, but got no answer, so I walked in and they were both still sleeping. I flipped on the lights, in hopes of it waking them, but they didn't stir.

"Wow, really?" I said out loud to myself. I walked over to Ron's bed and shook it until he stirred.

"Wha-you-doin," he said, quietly, his words running together.

"It's time to wake up and go to the World Cup. C'mon, Ronald," I said, shaking him. He wiped drool from his mouth and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

I walked towards Harry, shaking his bed, but he didn't move at all. So, I resorted to beating him up with a pillow until he did wake. The result? We had a mini-pillow fight until Hermione ran upstairs, telling us all to 'grow up'.

"C'mon, Hermione! Join the fun!" I winked, tossing a pillow to her.

"I will [i]not[/i]," she began, until Ron hit her in the head with a pillow.

"[i]Ron![/i]" Hermione exclaimed, throwing a pillow back at her.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" I yelled, grabbing up three pillows, throwing one at each of my friends. Then, I ran behind a bed and crawled under it, while the others fought with pillows.

"KIDS!" came the voice of Molly Weasley from downstairs. "Arthur is ready to GO! Let's GO!"

"Harry, Ron, you've got to get dressed!" Hermione said, dropping a pillow and walking out of the room. I crawled out from under the bed and hurried out of the room, ignoring Harry and Ron's dumbstruck faces.

I came down the stairs right after Hermione. Fred; George; Jacob, who was holding Ava; Caden; Ginny; and Arthur were all at the door waiting. I smiled, walked over to the group, and joined them as we all stared at the stairs, waiting for Harry and Ronald to hurry.

Within moments, they both came running down the stairs, hair a mess, and ran over to us, breathing deeply. We were just about to go until -

"What is that in your pocket?" I looked over and saw Molly, hands on hips, looking at the twins angrily.

"Nothing!" exclaimed George.

"Don't you lie to me!"

Molly, then, pointed her wand towards George, shouting, "Accio!"

Several small, brightly colored objects zoomed out of George's pockets and landed in Molly's hands. George and Fred both made a grab for the objects, but missed. They sighed in defeat.

"We told you to destroy them after the incident at Harry's yesterday!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

"What happened at Harry's?" I asked. All I could remember from yesterday was the boys coming home and Fred and George were getting yelled at. I had totally forgotten to ask why.

"They - uh - gave Dudley some Ton-Tongue Toffee and his tongue swelled - a lot," Ginny whispered beside me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"You were to get rid of the lot! Both of you, empty your pockets. [i]Now.[/i]"

The twins looked down and took out a few candies out of their pockets and handed them to Molly. She sighed and said, "Accio! Accio! Accio!" to be sure she retrieved them all.

"Mum, we spent six months developing those!" Fred whined.

"Oh no wonder you didn't go more O.W.L.s!" she exclaimed. The twins rolled their eyes and stormed out the door without another word. I sighed and walked out after them, after saying 'bye to Molly and giving her a hug.

"Fred, George!" I shouted behind their backs, running to catch up to them.

"What?" they said in unison.

"C'mon, don't be mad at your mom. She just doesn't want you using it on people again," I said, my hands on my hips.

"So? She didn't need to throw out the whole stock!" George said, angrily.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't bring them with you!" I said.

"Maybe," Fred mumbled. "C'mon, everyone else is coming now. Let's go."

"What? Are we walking?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, we have to get to a Portkey to get there, because of us being underage. We can't Apparate," Fred said.

"Hmm..."

"Ella! Wait for me!" Ava called, running over to me. I scooped her up into my arms and walked alongside the twins; Harry, Ron, and Hermione beside me.

"How far a walk is it?" Ginny asked, running up to us.

"A little ways," Arthur said, behind us. "We just have to meet up at the Portkey with Amos Diggory and his son, Cedric, then we'll be off at the Cup in no time!"

"Isn't Cedric that git seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team?" George said, tensing up.

"Yeah," Harry said quietly. Last year, Cedric's team had beaten the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but only because Harry fell off his broom during a time when Dementors came onto the field. Cedric had demanded a re-match, but it was no use. He had caught the snitch, fair and square.

"Oh, it's not his fault he's good at Quidditch, guys," I said.

"You just like him 'cauz he's 'cute'", Ron said, sniggering.

"No! Well, yeah, he's not bad looking, but it's true! Obviously if he beats [i]Harry[/i] in Quidditch, he's got to be good," I said, smiling over at Harry. He smiled back.

Everyone walked in silence for a while. Not because we didn't talk, just because no one had anything to say. With what seemed like hours later, we finally made it to the Portkey. I sat down on the ground, while we waited for Amos and Cedric. Fred sat down beside me, George at his side.

"Tired?" he asked, grinning.

"A bit," I smiled.

"Hmm.. I like your hair today," he said out of the blue, looking at me.

"Thanks, Fred," I said, confused at why he would just randomly bring that up.

"Okay, kids! Amos is almost here, see him in the distance?" Arthur said. We looked up and Amos and Cedric were walking side-by-side up the hill. Arthur waved.

Fred and George both got up, and I started to, but Fred got to me first.

"Need a hand?" he asked, smiling, holding his hand out. I put my hand in his and he helped me up.

"Thanks, Fred," I said, smiling, and walked over to the Portkey.

"Amos! Hi!" Arthur said, patting him on the back. "Hello Cedric." They both smiled and waved.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Amos asked; everyone nodded and grabbed a hold of the Portkey.

"1 - 2 - 3!" Arthur said, and we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

I landed with a 'thump' on the ground. I looked around and was amused to see I wasn't the only one. Arthur, Amos, and Cedric, however, landed perfectly upright, with smiles on their face.

"You guys will catch on one day," Amos laughed. I saw Harry smile slightly at him and get up.

"Need a hand?" came the voice of Cedric.

"Oh, thank you," I smiled, as he helped me up. To my right, I saw Fred's face turn into a look of anger.

"Well, are you lot ready to go now?" Arthur said, brushing grass off of Ginny's back. Everyone nodded and we started walking towards the campsite. With the help of Harry, Arthur paid for our stay and we went to the tent. Once we got to it, it looked a little small - a little too small. The tent was just a plain cream-colored tent that looked like it would hold maybe two people. I looked over at Harry, who shrugged, and all of the Weasley children walked in without a look of doubt on their face.

Harry, Hermione, Jacob, Caden, Ava, and I looked around at each other, until Arthur told us to go on in. We did as told.

The moment I walked into the tent, my jaw dropped open in awe. It looked more like an expensive house than an old tent. There was a kitchen, living room, multiple beds, and even a dinner table.

"I love magic," Harry whispered, looking around the tent with the same look of amazement as everyone but the Weasley's had.

We all just hung out together in the tent while we waited for the World Cup to begin. I sat next to the fireplace - yes, a fireplace in a tent - and watched everyone. Fred and George had their feet up on the table, talking and laughing loudly.

"Fred, George, feet off the table," Arthur said, walking past.

They took their feet off the table for a mere second and said in unison, "feet off the table." Then their feet were right back up after their statement.

Then, I heard Ronald and Caden arguing by the fridge. Harry came over and sat by me, snickering.

"Caden, stop it!"

"Ron, no!"

"Bloody hell, Caden. Just get your own food! This is my sandwich, not yours."

"Ron, make me a sandwich.

"No."

"Yes."

"[i]No.[/i]"

"[i]Yes.[/i]"

"Oh, will you two just [i]stop it[/i]," Hermione piped in, walking towards them.

Ron looked at Hermione and rolled his eyes, walking away with the sandwich he made, Caden tugging on Ron's shirt.

"Caden, gerrof!" Ron shouted, attempting to stuff the whole sandwich in his mouth.

I looked up and saw Fred and George walking towards Harry and I. They sat down and Fred said, "Quite an interesting show, eh?"

"I've noticed," I said, laughing. "Where did Jacob, Ava, Ginny, and your dad get to?"

"Outside, attempting to make fire," George sniggered. I laughed and hoped that Jacob would be able to show him how.

"So who's excited for the World Cup?" Fred asked.

"Me!" the four of us said together.

"Fred, don't answer your own question," I laughed, playfully poking his shoulder. He smiled and shook the hair out of his face.

"Stupid git," George joked.

Suddenly, we heard voices outside, making the four of us, Ron, Caden, and Hermione to look up, towards the opening of the tent. Then, Bill, Charlie, and Percy walked in with huge grins on their faces.

"BILL!" I yelled, getting up and running over to him giving him a bear hug.

"CHARLIE!" I then ran and hugged Charlie.

"PERCY!" Even though he's a prat, he got a hug too.

Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Caden all went over to the three, either hugging them, shaking their hands, or greeting them. After we all sat down again, Ronald told them about Fred and George's little Ton-Tongue Toffee treat to Dudley, which they found funny, except for Percy.

"Fred, George, that's not funny. You shouldn't be using your idiotic inventions on Muggles. Or anyone for that matter," Percy said, his nose up in the air.

"Oi, shut up, Perc," Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, just let them have their fun! From what I've heard about him, the little rat deserves it," Bill said, winking at Harry.

"Okay, you lot, are we ready to go now? It's going to start soon!" Arthur called from outside the tent.

Fred and George hopped up in less than a second. I got up, followed by Harry and we followed Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Caden out of the tent. Arthur looked at us, smiled, and began to lead the way.

While getting closer, we heard a voice. "Prime seats! Top Box, straight upstairs, Arthur! As high as you can go!" It was a Ministry Witch. Arthur nodded his thanks and we followed him up to the Top Box, excitement filling every part of us we had. We took our seats and awaited the game to begin. Finally, after hours of waiting - or so it seemed - we all heard cheers and shouts and the Quidditch players were out.

The announcer said the name of each individual player on both the Bulgaria and the Ireland team. They were off, each team keeping up an excellent fight. But in the end, Krum got the snitch because of massive bleeding from his nose, making the final score Ireland: 170 and Bulgaria: 160.

Fans of Ireland erupted into cheers, that seemed to last all night. But eventually, our group made it back to our tents, smiles upon our faces.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant," Ron cheered. We all got back into the tent, and I changed into my [url=.com/cgi/set?id=28078375]pajamas[/url], as did the rest. Then, since no one could sleep with all the excitement in the air, we all stayed up.

"There's no on like Krum!" Ron said, laughing while we all sat around by the fire.

"Krum! Dumb Krum!" Fred and George said in unison.

"He's like a bird the way he rides the wind! He's more than an athlete - he's an artist," Ron said in awe.

"I think you're in love, Ron," I winked, grabbing onto his shoulder.

"Shut up, Ella," Ron said, laughing.

"Viktor I love you, Viktor I do -" Fred and George began, as the whole group of us sang, "When we're apart, my heart beats only for you!"

We all began laughing and kept chatting about the world cup. Soon after that, we all began to get tired, so Hermione, Ginny, Ava, and I took one half of the tent, while the rest of the boys took the other half. I got onto the top of the bunk bed that Hermione and I shared and fell asleep almost immediately.

It felt like I got no sleep, when I heard screaming surrounding me. I sat up, my eyes half open, and saw everyone else in our enormous tent stirring, rubbing their eyes, or looking around confused.

"What's going on?" Ron asked drowsily.

"It sounds like the Irish are starting to celebrate again!" Fred said, with a small smile on his face.

"It's not the Irish," Arthur said hastily, running into the tent. I didn't even realize he had left. "Death Eaters, loads of them. Looking for Muggle-borns. I want you all, besides Bill, Charlie, and Percy, to go out to the woods until I come to get you. And stick together! Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility. Hurry up, get out of the tent!"

At once we all rushed to get put on our jackets and shoes. I jumped from the top bunk and ran to Ava and Caden's bunk. I scooped Ava into my arms, carrying her, and Jacob was right in front of me, carrying Caden.

"This way!" Fred and George called, as the group of us followed them, running as quick as we could into the woods. Tears began pouring down Ava's face and she buried her face into my chest. I tried my best to keep a hold of her, with her sniffling, but it was becoming harder and harder. Then, I heard Fred's voice up ahead.

"Where's Ron, Hermione, and Harry?"

"What? Oh my god! Where did they get to?" I said, panicking. I looked all around, but caught no sight of them whatsoever.

"Harry! Ronald! Hermione!" I yelled, but heard nothing but the faint screams of Muggle-borns running for their lives.

"They'll be okay," Fred said, turning to me with a worried look on his face. A small tear began to roll down my face, as I feared for my best friend's lives. Jacob offered to take Ava, too, so I handed her over and Fred pulled me into a hug, as I tried my best not to cry.

We all just stood there for a moment, deep in the woods, away from the rest. Suddenly, we heard a scream from behind us - it was a muggle-born witch.

"They're coming this way," she said, crying hysterically. "Run, now!"

Before I knew it, we all ran as fast as we could. We hadn't a clue where we were going, we just knew we needed to get out of there. I heard the woman's scream again and winced, because I knew that had to be close.

"This way," George yelled, and we ran faster and deeper into the wood. I kept my head down, to make sure I didn't trip over anything. All I could see was the black of the ground, but nothing more. After what seemed like hours that we had been running, I stopped to catch my breath, and saw I was alone. Fear quickly struck me as I looked around me helplessly.

"Fred, George? Jacob? Caden! Ava!" I yelled, getting no reply. I quickly turned around the opposite direction, to go look for them. However, I saw someone in the distance - a man - walking towards me.


End file.
